Coconut paste is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,606. The product typically contains about 3.5 wt % moisture; about 65 wt % fat; about 7.2 wt % protein; about 3.9 wt % fibers and about 19 wt % carbohydrate or other fiber materials. The product is made by a process wherein coconut meat is washed with water and the washed meat is collected and treated with an acid to disrupt the cells, whereupon a fat solution is separated from a residue and the residue is neutralized and dewatered resulting in a dewatered product as the paste. This process has the disadvantage that a treatment of the coconut meat with acid and a subsequent neutralization are necessary, complicating the process. Moreover the product obtained is not a water continuous or bicontinuous fat emulsion, and the water activity of this emulsion will be very low (about 0.4 to 0.5) so that the emulsion is not very physically stable above 25° C.
From U.S. Pat. No. 2,147,751 a coconut product is known that comprises up to 5 wt % of water. This product is made by a process wherein copra is dehydrated before subjecting it to a grinding operation; otherwise a waxy non-meltable product is produced which cannot be used in the preparation of food products. The product obtained is a fat continuous emulsion and thus has the same disadvantages as mentioned above for the paste according to U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,606.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,575 discloses creamed coconut products with improved storage stability and organoleptic properties, which product contains finely divided coconut particles with a particle size of less than 30 microns and more than 50 wt % fat. This product will also be fat continuous because of its very low water content (1.5 to 3.5 wt % cf col 1, 1.36) and its preparation methodology. Therefore this product has similar defects as the products discussed above.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,912 discloses coconut cream that is pasteurised and homogenised. The cream is made by a process wherein coconut meat is pressed and the juice obtained is later recombined with part of the pulp separated during the pressing after this has been comminuted in a mill. This process probably results in a water continuous emulsion, which can be slightly thickened by the addition of a thickener. However, this emulsion is not a paste but a liquid and will display a water activity of more than 0.85. Therefore the microbiological stability, and the shelf life, of this product are insufficient for commercial use.
EP 78 8747 discloses mayonnaise-like products with a pH from 2 to 5 and comprising 55 to 85 wt % fat, denatured proteins, sugar, salt and 0.1 to 20 wt % vinegar. The emulsions however have water activity values of above 0.9.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,873 discloses emulsified oil dressings prepared with a serum protein emulsified obtained from egg yolk. The emulsions have water activity values of above 0.9.
JP 2000 093070 discloses a method for preparing a cookie by preparing an oil in water emulsion. When the emulsion comprises protein (from added flour) the percentage of oil in the emulsion is then no more than about 35 wt %.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,617 discloses a low cholesterol mayonnaise substitute. The water activity of the emulsion is above 0.9.
EP 509 579 discloses whippable non-dairy creams. The creams have high levels of water, and water activities are accordingly about 0.9.
JP 07255 376 discloses oil-in-water emulsion compositions to be used at the top or bottom of a dessert food. The emulsions contain high levels of water.
JP 02 145165 discloses emulsions for use in baking and confectionery. The emulsions comprise relatively high levels of water and high levels of either sugars and/or oils or have Aw of about 0.95.
JP 2000/139346 discloses emulsions comprising water, protein and high levels of oil. However, a humectant is not included.
JP 63 044841 discloses in broad terms highly viscous oil-in-water emulsions which comprise up to 70 wt % of edible fat or oil. The emulsions comprise about 30 wt % water even though they are highly viscous. The process to produce the emulsions involves an ultra high temperature treatment step.
JP 11 146756 discloses water in oil emulsions comprising high levels of water and also comprising proteins.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,698,254 discloses coconut cream alternatives which are water continuous fat emulsions comprising up to 30% vegetable fat and about 70 or 80 wt % of water. However, these type of emulsions, in general, have insufficient microbial stability and too short a shelf life and thus the properties of these emulsions are not as desired.
It is an object of the invention to address at least one of the aforementioned problems.
In particular, it is an object of the invention to provide fat emulsion which can be easily dispersed in un-heated water (i.e. water at ambient temperature, typically having a temperature of up to about 25 or 30° C.). Furthermore, the invention provides a fat emulsion, especially a coconut paste, that combines good water dispersibility with excellent storage properties and which can be made by a simple process.